One Shot Lemon : Trop Sexy
by Jarex
Summary: Alex finit chez Jackson à cause de l'alcool mais le brun ne compte pas juste se reposer...


One shot

Avery/Karev

Alex venait de finir son opération, il se décida donc à aller déjeuner.  
Il entra dans les vestiaires des résidents pour récupérer le sandwich qu'il avait acheté le matin méme.  
Quand il entra dans là piéce il tomba sur Avery entrain de se changer.  
Le brun n'y fit pas attention et se pencha sur le mini frigo pour récupérer son sandwich mais un grognement de douleur  
sortit de sa bouche.  
Jackson : Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
Alex : Rien, juste cette foutu balle qui me tire quand je fais un mouvement trop radical.  
Jackson : Quoi ?! Tu l'as pas enncore faite enlevée ?!  
Alex : Oh ferme là, je veut la gardée d'accord ?  
Jackson : Quoi .. ? Pourquoi ?  
Alex : Les filles adore ça mon gars !  
Jackson : C'est n'importe quoi..  
Alex : Oh je t'en prie Monsieur parfait, on est pas tous comme toi !  
Jackson : Quoi ?  
Alex : On à pas tous un corp à en faire tomber les femmes une par une.  
Jackson en rougissant : Arréte un peu tes conneries, t'as pas besoin d'une balle pour étre .. pour étre ..  
Alex s'énervant : Pour étre ?  
Jackson refroidit : Laisse tomber.  
Alex partant: Ouais c'est ça allez salut Dr Parfait!

Alex quitta la pièce quelques secondes aprés ..  
Jackson soupirant : Pour étre.. Si Sexy...

Le bipper de Jackson sonna et il courra donc à la mine.

Vers 18h30 Jackson ayant fini sa journée, alla se changer et alluma ensuite son portable. Un message non lu de Karev fit vibrer son portable.

ALEX KAREV : Excuse moi de m'étre énervé tout à l'heure, je suis sur les nerfs chaque jour depuis Lexie.. Je te paye un verre chez Jo' pour me rattraper ?

Jackson sourit et répondit rapidement à son invitation.

Une heure plus tard Alex arriva au bar avec Jackson.

Alex : Jo' deux Whisky s'il te plait !

Jackson : Tu dois vraiment faire retirer cette balle Alex  
Alex : Je sais.. Donc tu disait tout à l'heure ?  
Jackson : De ?  
Alex : Ce midi tu m'as dit "T'as pas besoin d'une balle pour étre ...". Pour étre quoi ?  
Jackson géné puis en dérivant : Euh.. Pour avoir l'air crétin !  
Alex en rigolant : N'importe quoi .. !

La conversation des deux résidents se prolongea tard dans la nuit et Alex continua à boire tandis que Jackson lui n'avait pris qu'un verre.

Alex : Bon on va renter..  
Jackson : Tu vas rentrer comment ?  
Alex : Bah je vais conduire.  
Jackson : Te moque pas de moi t'as trop bu Alex..  
Alex en fouillant ses poches : J'ai pas trop le choix.. Merde j'ai oublié les clés de la caravane à l'hopital Putain !  
Jackson : Tu veux venir dormir à mon appartement ? J'ai un trés bon canapé ..!  
Alex : Tu vis pas chez Meredith ?  
Jackson : Si mais j'ai quand méme mon appart.  
Alex : La grande classe.  
Jackson en souriant : Ferme là et debout on part !  
Alex : D'accord.

Jackson enmena donc Alex à son appartement, une fois les deux gars arrivés, il s'asseyerent dans le salon et Jackson prit une biére.

Alex : Je peux prendre une douche ça me réveillera un peu .. !  
Jackson : Pas de problémes fait comme chez toi !  
Alex : Merci Mec !

Alex se leva du canapé, et en restant sur place enleva son marcel, laissant découvrir son torse un peu poilu, et ses aisselles une fois le marcel arrivé à hauteur de sa téte.  
Il lanca ce dernier sur le tapis et commenca à enlevé sa ceinture..

Jackson en bégayant : Qu'est ce que, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Alex : Bah tu m'as dit que je pouvais prendre une douche non ..? Ha ouais excuse moi je suis pas vraiment pudique ! Ca te géne ?  
Jackson : Euh non pas du tout fait comme chez toi je t'ai dis.  
Alex : Comme tu veux.

Alex continua donc son parcours, Jackson suivait trés attentivement le moindre de ses mouvements étant donné qu'il était au dos d'Alex. Alex enleva sa ceinture et la laissa  
tomber sur le sol, il se pencha ensuite pour enlever ses chausettes qu'il lanca aussi ensuite dans la piéce. Il débouteonna ensuite son Jean's et dézippa sa braguette, il peina  
à faire le faire glisser en bas de ces jambes ce qui laissa à Jackson le temps de découvrir le boxer noir de Karev qui sérré ses fesses. Une fois le Jean durement détaché du  
corps du jeune résident, les mains de ce dernier se positionnérent sur son bassin et aggripérent son boxer qu'il glissa lentement jusqu'en bas de ses jambes peu poilues.  
Jackson ne lachait plus le fessier de l'autre brun et son boxer était maintenant prét à exploser, il tenta de dissimuler son érection grandissante avec un se  
dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain comme si de rien n'était laissant Jackson "la queue entre les jambes" c'est le cas de le dire.

Jackson : Waoh.. Si Sexy.. Trop Sexy.

Une demie heure plus tard, Karev sortit de la salle de bain avec une serviette nouée autour de son bassin, il s'asseyit sur le canapé juste à cotés de Jackson.

Alex : Ca fait du bien .. !  
Jackson : J'imagine ..  
Alex : Mais putain qu'est ce que je suis en manque !  
Jackson surpris et commencant à bander: Elégant ... !  
Alex : Arréte de nier, ça t'exite!  
Jackson choqué : Je te demande pardon ?!  
Alex : J'ai bien vu comment tu me regardait tout à l'heure quand je me suis déssapé dans ton salon dans le miroir juste en face.  
Jackson tentant de se défendre tant bien que mal : Dis pas de connerie.

Alex posa sa main sur l'entrejambe du Métis par dessus son Jean.

Alex : C'est bien ce qui me semblait..  
Jackson ne sachant plus quoi dire : Je... Je.. C'est pas ce que..  
Alex le coupant : Ecoute mon gars, je sais que t'en à envie, je suis pas bi mais je suis super en manque, et j'ai rien contre une petite pipe, en plus il parait que les  
mecs sucent 1000 fois mieux que les femmes.. Donc.. Fait toi plaisir...  
Jackson se resaisisant : Tu es sur ?

Alex se leva et se mis face à Jackson toujours assis, il laissa tomber sa serviette, laissant son sexe face à face avec le visage de Jackson.

Alex : A table, fait toi plaisir.

Jackson sourit au beau brun qui était donc complétement nu devant lui, il approcha sa main du sexe d'Alex et commenca à le branler doucement, ce qui fit pousser des petits  
gémissement à Alex. Il descendit ensuite du canapé et se mit à genoux devant le sexe grandissant d'Alex. Il enleva son T-Shirt laissant la chaleur de son corps brulant  
se disperser dans la piéce. Alex saisit la téte de Jackson et la plaqua contre son sexe qui était maintenant levé. Jackson compris l'allusion du brun nu et ouvra sa bouche  
afin d'avaler le sexe d'Alex, il commenca des Vas et Vient et sentit le sexe d'Alex se gonfler de plus en plus. Alex crié désormais de bonheur et Jackson n'avait jamais  
aussi bien sucé de toute sa vie quelq'un. Quelques minutes plus tard Alex détacha la bouche de Jackson de son sexe.

Alex : Je vais venir, ça te pose un probléme ?  
Jackson : Tu rigole ? Répand toi en moi beau gosse.

Jackson reprit aussitôt sa pipe puis les muscles du dominant commencèrent à se crisper.

Alex : Oh Putain !

Il lâcha son jus dans la gorge de Jackson qui n'en perdra pas une goute. Jackson lécha bien toutes les parties du sexe d'Alex tout en se relevant lentement vers son torse,  
son nombril, puis son téton gauche, pour enfin remonter à sa bouche, qu'il embrassa passionnellement tout en poussant le brun vers sa chambre et le poussa sur son lit.

Alex : Mon gars c'était la meilleure pipe de ma vie..  
Jackson : J'ai pas fini..


End file.
